Inputting text in a computing system tends to be a slow task, at least when compared to verbal communication. Oftentimes, users wish they could enter text faster, for example when writing a long document or when exchanging text messages with other users.
Sometimes, users utilize electronic keyboards on a touchscreen, but the electronic keyboards are usually slow and prone to mistakes due to the often small surface assigned to each input key. In addition, users sometimes use communications enhancers by including other symbols, such as emojis or small animations. But accessing these additional options is often difficult and requires changing the input mode on the keyboard.